Unbekannt
by textehexe
Summary: Harry und Sirius: Eine Gleichung mit zwei Unbekannten. Sidestory zum Weihnachtsneurotiker.


Uff. Ich weiß nicht, wie genau ich das erklären soll, aber da war dieses Stück Rockmusik, und das hat mir einen Oneshot direkt ins Gehirn implantiert. Ich sollte eigentlich mein eigenes Zeug schreiben, aber gegen den hier war ich machtlos.

Lasst Euch nicht irritieren. Vielleicht ist es ein Rückfall in meine eigene Jugend, dass ich plötzlich anfange, Teenagerperspektive zu schreiben. Ich lasse es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, versprochen.

Alle, die noch auf ein Flashblack-Update warten, muss ich auf die erste oder zweite Januarwoche vertrösten. Meine Kreativität läuft gerade ein wenig ziellos, aber irgendwann bin ich hoffentlich wieder gesammelt genug, um mit den Oneshots aufzuhören.

Dies hier ist also so eine Art Teenage-Angst-Songfic. Spricht das für mich? Ich bin nicht sicher.

**Zeitlinie**: Weihnachten, Order of the Phoenix.

**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins, wie immer.

**Soundtrack**, diesmal wichtig: Don Henley, You don't know me at all, 1995 (auf dem Greatest-Hits-Album "Actual Miles"). Hört's Euch an. Rock-Geschichte.

Genug der Rede. Stückchen Salamipizza für jeden, und los geht's.

**Unbekannt**

„Null" sagt Harry.

„Nein!" sagt Ron. „Nicht schon wieder."

Harry seufzt und schmeißt den Bleistift auf die Ansammlung von Büchern, Schulheften und Notizzetteln, die den Tisch vor ihm bedeckt. Der Bleistift gerät ins Rollen und verabschiedet sich mit hölzernem Klappern über die Tischkante.

„Ich versteh's nicht" sagt Ron. „Null ist doch falsch! Warum kürzt sich das denn immer raus."

Harry nimmt die Brille ab und reibt sich über die Augen. Gelegentlich fragt er sich, warum er, der Junge Der Wichtigeres Zu Tun Haben Sollte, sich mit Arithmantik und anderem Schulkram herumplagen muss. Wenn der Krieg gewonnen wird, wird er berühmt sein und überall einen Job bekommen, auch ohne fortgeschrittene Arithmantik. Wenn der Krieg verloren wird, ist sowieso alles aus.

Harry seufzt. Wenn er schon der Erlöser der Welt sein soll, wäre es doch schön, sie würden aufhören, ihn zu behandeln wie ein Kind.

„Hm?" macht Ron.

„Nichts" sagt Harry.

_Nichts_ wäre schön. _Zu viel_ ist näher an der Wahrheit. Da ist die Angst vor dem Schlafen, vor zerstörerischen, gefährlichen Träumen, obwohl sie alle behaupten, er könnte nichts dafür, aber dann wollen sie, dass er Okklumentik lernt, von Snape, ausgerechnet, als ob es keinen anderen Okklumens auf diesem Planeten gäbe, und deshalb ist ja vielleicht doch etwas dran an den Vorwürfen, die er sich selbst macht. Da ist die abstoßende Vorstellung, mit der alten, knochigen Krähe in einem Raum zu sein und etwas zu tun, das Gedanken beinhaltet, Privatsphäre, wo er doch schon Übelkeit empfindet, wenn er ihn nur vorne an der Tafel mit der Kreide kratzen hört. Da sind Halbjahresprüfungen und die heimlichen Treffen der DA, da ist das Gefühl, sich immer weiter von seinen Freunden zu entfernen, sie aus der eigenen Welt zu verlieren, da ist Sirius, mit dem er sich alles anders, besser, vorgestellt hatte, und der ihn nun ansieht mit seinen blauen Kinderaugen, und da ist Cho.

Cho mit den Seidenschattenhaaren und dem Rosenblütenmund.

Harry denkt, dass die Pubertät doch eine erstaunliche Kraft ist. Neben allem, was ihn beschäftigt hält, hat er noch Zeit für Herzklopfen und feuchte Handflächen. Er weiß nicht, ob er nicht zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt lieber darauf verzichten würde.

„Halb fünf" sagt Ron. „So ein Mist. Und wir haben noch nicht mal mit Bezauberung angefangen. Das Spiel heute Abend können wir vergessen."

„Was für ein Spiel?"

Ron sieht von seinen Papieren auf, erstaunt. „Fußball" sagt er. „Auf Deans neuem Fernseher."

„Ach ja" sagt Harry. „Da war was."

Zu viel.

„Hast du keine Lust?" fragt Ron.

„Doch" sagt Harry. „Klar. Ich hatt's nur vergessen."

„Wenn er das Teil überhaupt zum Laufen kriegt" sagt Ron und spielt mit seinem Bleistift. „Diese Elektrifiz-Dingens-Zauber sind ganz schön vertrackt."

Harry setzt die Brille wieder auf und würde Ron gerne sagen, dass er mal mit ihm Probleme tauschen möchte, nur für fünf Minuten, aber dann wieder hat er nicht so enorm viele Freunde, dass er die ältesten davon vergraulen könnte, und sowieso geht gerade die Tür auf, ein hässlicher, knarzender Ton, der in die zähe, staubige Stille der Bibliothek fällt wie Steine in einen Teich. Der Blick auf die Tür ist durch Bücherregale verstellt, aber Harry hört Schritte und die entfernten Geräusche des Hauses, die durch die offene Tür dringen, Knacken und Rascheln und gedämpfte Gespräche und leise Musik von irgendwoher. Es ist ständig Musik in diesem Haus, seit Sirius seine alte Plattensammlung wieder entdeckt hat.

„Hilfe" sagt Harry. „Hilfe. Hilfe, Hilfe."

Die Schritte nähern sich, zusammen mit einem leisen Klingeln, und dann schaut Professor Liguster in ihrer glöckchengesäumten Hippierobe um die Ecke des Regals.

„Was gibt's?" fragt sie und lächelt. „Pixies? Doxys? Kriechende Bücher?"

„Eine Null" sagt Harry. „Wir werden von einer Null verfolgt."

Professor Liguster lacht und nähert sich, um einen Blick auf die gesammelten Notizen zu werfen.

„Oh weh" sagt sie, sehr mitfühlend. „Arithmantik? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch da helfen kann. Ich war selber immer eine Null, in Arithmantik."

„Ich hasse Arithmantik" sagt Ron düster.

„Yepp" sagt Harry.

„Ging mir auch immer so" sagt Professor Liguster. „Ich schicke euch Remus vorbei, soll ich?"

„Wenn es ihm keine Umstände macht" sagt Harry zögernd. „Ich meine, sein Fachgebiet ist doch Verteidigung."

„Remus ist promovierter Arithmantiker" sagt Professor Liguster. „Als DaDA-Lehrer ist er nur eingesprungen."

„Oh" sagt Harry. „Aha."

„Momentchen" sagt Professor Liguster fröhlich und ist verschwunden.

„Überall Lehrer" murmelt Ron. „Gruselig, irgendwie. Ich fühle mich so beobachtet."

„Wem sagst du das" sagt Harry. Immerhin ist Nummer Zwölf das Gebäude, das einem Elternhaus noch am nächsten kommt, zumindest nach der Definition, und es ist nicht nur angefüllt mit Doxies und Boggarts und anderem Ungeziefer, sondern auch mit Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Liguster, Snape, und Snape. Harry denkt an den Sommer zum vierten Schuljahr, den er damit verbracht hat, sich auszumalen, wie er mit Sirius zusammen leben wird: eine coole Junggesellenwohnung, hohe Räume, große Fenster, technischer Muggelkram, ein Fernseher, eine große Musikanlage, ein Telefon. Eine unaufgeräumte Küche, Pizza vom Pizzadienst und Filme, die ab achtzehn frei gegeben sind.

Zumindest die unaufgeräumte Küche ist wahr geworden.

Jemand räuspert sich und klopft mit dem Fingerknöchel leicht gegen die Stirnseite des Regals, als wäre es eine Tür.

„Ich höre, es gibt ein Problem mit einer Null?" fragt Professor Lupin.

Harry seufzt und nickt und raschelt mit seinen Papieren. Professor Lupin zieht sich einen Stuhl ran und setzt sich. Er sieht zehn, zwanzig Jahre älter aus als Sirius, Harry könnte vergessen, dass sie aus dem gleichen Jahrgang stammen, zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind (und zusammen mit _seinen Eltern_), aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass man Sirius' Alter unmöglich auf Mitte Vierzig beziffern könnte, er sieht aus wie Dreißig und benimmt sich wie Zwölf.

Harry fragt sich, was Professor Lupin eigentlich in der Zeit gemacht hat, seit er aus Hogwarts fort ist.

„Okay" sagt Professor Lupin. „Wo sind wir?" („Remus" sagt Sirius. „Remus. Kannst du ihn nicht Remus nennen?" Aber das bringt Harry nicht über sich, und Re – Professor Lupin lächelt und sagt „Das kannst du halten, wie du möchtest, Harry.")

„Elementare Arithmantik" sagt Professor Lupin, greift nach Harrys Aufzeichnungen und sieht sie durch. „Gleichungen zweiten Grades. Ermitteln Sie den arkanen Koeffizienten, dabei sei A größer Null…"

„Hier" sagt Ron und zeigt mit dem Finger. „Diese hier. Hermione sagt, das Ergebnis ist Sieben, aber wir kriegen immer Null."

„Und sie verrät euch nicht, wie sie auf Sieben kommt?"

„Sie ist auf dem Geburtstag ihrer Cousine" sagt Ron düster, und Professor Lupin lacht.

„Kluges Mädchen" sagt er. „Sieben ist trotzdem falsch."

„Ehrlich?" sagt Ron, mit etwas wie hoffnungsvoller Überraschung im Blick.

„Ehrlich" sagt Professor Lupin. „Auf den ersten Blick meine ich, das Ergebnis muss mindestens zwei Stellen nach dem Komma haben. Dass sie eine glatte Sieben raus bekommen hat, ist reiner Zufall."

„Ui" sagt Ron beeindruckt.

„Aber der Reihe nach" sagt Professor Lupin. „Zuerst brauchen wir Platz auf dem Tisch."

„Hier ist das Buch" sagt Harry und zieht _Elementare Arithmantik, Kurs Fünf_ unter einem Stapel hervor.

„Brauch ich nicht" sagt Professor Lupin. „Alles, was wir brauchen, ist ein großer Zettel und ein Bleistift. Und unseren Verstand."

„Ich weiß, wo die Schwachstelle liegt" murmelt Ron, und Professor Lupin lacht und verjüngt sich damit optisch um mindestens zehn Jahre.

„Keine Sorge" sagt er. „Das haben schon ganz andere geschafft."

Sie stapeln Schulbücher, hefte und fruchtlose Versuche auf einem Haufen und verfrachten ihn auf eine freie Stelle im Regal. Professor Lupin behält tatsächlich nur eine leere Rolle Pergament und einen Bleistift zurück, und er ist gerade damit fertig, die widerspenstige Gleichung groß und mittig auf dem Pergament zu notieren, als irgendwo im Haus die Hölle losbricht.

Schlagzeug, das die Wände vibrieren lässt, und ein düsterer, fast gewaltsamer Akkord.

Ron sitzt kerzengerade und sieht alarmiert aus. Professor Lupin seufzt und legt die Stirn in die Hand.

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst" sagt Harry in die Richtung der Lärmquelle, die sich offenbar im Nebenzimmer befindet. „Wie soll man da denn nachdenken?"

„Wartet hier" sagt Professor Lupin und schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich regele das."

Harry wartet nicht. Er folgt Professor Lupin durch die Bibliothek und hinaus auf den Gang, wo sich schon einige ratlose Ordensmitglieder versammelt haben. McGonagall ist da, sie hat die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gekniffen. Neben ihr steht Moody und schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf. Die Zwillinge stoßen sich gegenseitig an und grinsen, aber es sieht ein wenig bemüht aus. Professor Ligusters Gesicht ist blass und schuldbewusst, und sie hält eine Plattenhülle vor sich wie ein Schutzschild.

„Meine" sagt sie, sie muss die Stimme erheben, um sich verständlich zu machen. „Tut mir leid. Da sind auch so schöne Sachen drauf, ich wusste nicht, dass er ausgerechnet dieses…"

„Schon gut" sagt Lupin, Harry spürt die Anspannung, die plötzlich von dem dünnen, freundlichen Mann ausgeht. „Man kann nie wissen, bei ihm."

Der Höllenlärm kommt aus dem großen Speisezimmer neben der Bibliothek. Sirius hat es beim Wiedereinzug in Nummer Zwölf nicht in Betrieb genommen, aber jetzt ist die Tür angelehnt, und im Spalt sieht man Schatten tanzen.

„Warte hier" wiederholt Professor Lupin seine Anweisung.

„Nein" sagt Harry. Hinter sich hört er, wie Ron mit den Füßen scharrt.

Ron hat keine Ahnung, was Harry bewegt, aber es ist schön, ihn im Rücken zu haben.

Professor Lupin setzt an, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber dann schweigt er. Seine Augen sind hart. Harry geht an ihm vorbei und stößt die Tür zum Speisezimmer auf.

Eine gewaltige musikalische Druckwelle spült über ihn und will ihn zurück in den Gang drängen. Harry hält sich am Türrahmen, zieht den Kopf ein und sieht hin.

Die schweren, staubigen Brokatvorhänge sind geschlossen und sperren das Tageslicht aus. Der Raum ist von Kerzen erhellt: hohe, schlanke weiße Kerzen wie für ein Bankett, sie stecken in schweren, silbernen Kandelabern, sind mit flüssigem Wachs auf die Möbel geklebt, stehen in Gläsern auf dem Boden, wo sie rußen und dicke Wachstropfen weinen, brennen majestätisch im kristallenen Kronleuchter und füllen den Raum mit stickiger Hitze. Die Musik ist so laut, dass der Boden unter Harrys Füßen vibriert.

Sirius steht auf dem Tisch und spielt Luftgitarre. Er trägt schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, auf dem mit weißen Buchstaben KILL ME steht. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht ist unnatürlich weiß zwischen den Massen von wirrem, tintenschwarzem Haar, das um ihn fliegt. Sein Körper ist Musik, Takt, Rhythmus, völlig gefangen, oder befreit, Harry denkt, dass beides überraschend nah beieinander liegen kann.

Sirius hat den Tisch gedeckt, für vier, mit schwerem, weißem Porzellan, Silberbesteck und schlanken, glitzernden Kristallpokalen. Wein steht bereit in großen silbernen Kübeln, und Servietten aus altem, vergilbtem Brokat liegen sorgfältig gefaltet auf den Tellern. Blumen sind auf dem weißen Tischtuch verstreut, dunkle Rosen und Orchideen.

„You don't know me," singt Sirius. "You don't know me at all."

Harry spürt eine Hand auf der Schulter. Es ist Professor Lupin, der ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, aus dem Türrahmen schieben will.

„Bitte" sagt er. „Du sollst das nicht sehen, Harry."

„Doch" sagt Harry und lässt sich von der Wut in der Musik anstecken. „Ich habe ein Recht darauf! Ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

Die Musik schluckt Lupins Seufzen.

„Nein" sagt er. „Du nicht."

Sirius hat die Stühle mit ihren hohen, steifen Lehnen und dem verblichenen Brokat vom Tisch abgerückt. Auf drei von vier Stühlen stehen Portraits, die Sirius offenbar von der Wand genommen hat. An der Stirnseite des Tisches erkennt Harry Mrs. Black auf dem Bild, jünger als auf dem in der Eingangshalle, eine blasse, schöne, strenge Frau, deren empörte Rede von herrischen Gesten unterstrichen, aber von der Musik geschluckt wird. Auf dem Stuhl zu ihrer Rechten steht das Portrait eines rundlichen Mannes, der hilflos und irgendwie traurig aussieht, er hat einen dünnen Schnauzbart, der ihm die Mundwinkel nach unten zieht, und zupft an seinen Manschetten, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Harry beugt sich nach vorne und sieht um die Ecke, und da ist Regulus auf dem dritten Bild, ein schöner Junge von acht oder zehn Jahren, in blauem Samtanzug mit einem weißen Rüschenkragen, über den feines schwarzes Haar fällt, er ist in der steifen, fast höfischen Pose der Darstellung erstarrt, sein Blick sucht den der Mutter, und er neigt sich vorsichtig zur Seite, um am großen Bruder vorbei zu sehen, wenn der ihm ins Blickfeld gerät.

Der vierte Stuhl ist leer.

„You took my breath away" singt Sirius, und über sein Gesicht gehen in schneller Folge Verzweiflung, Hass und eine Wut, die Harry schaudern lässt, „… and now I want it back… you should have killed me, Mother… you always looked so good in black."

Er dreht sich und tanzt die lange Tafel entlang, als wollte er unter seinen Füßen etwas zermalmen. Seine Augen gehen ins Leere, und er klammert sich an die Luftgitarre, als sei sie Holz und Metall in seinen Händen. Dann gibt die E-Gitarre einen bis zum Zerreißen gespannten, lang gezogenen Laut von sich, und die Musik mündet in ein Girattensolo, das Harry auf dem Fleck fesselt und ihm das Blut wie flüssiges Metall durch die Adern schickt. Sirius krümmt sich über der imaginären Gitarre, dann reißt er sie hoch und macht ein paar lange, rhythmische Schritte, und dann stürzt der erste Kristallpokal um und rollt vom Tisch auf den Boden, wo er in glitzernde Scherben zerspringt, das Klirren unhörbar über der wütenden Gewalt der Musik. Wie ein flammender Komet zieht Sirius seine Spur über den Tisch, tritt auf Teller, stößt Weinkelche um, geht über Scherben und zerknitterte Servietten, lässt die imaginäre Gitarre in seinen Händen vibrieren, tritt mit Gewalt den silbrigen Weinkübel vom Tisch, der gegen die Wand knallt und dort einen großen, blutroten Fleck hinterlässt, als sei dort jemand mit einer Schrotflinte umgebracht worden. Dann stößt er den silbernen Kandelaber um, und die sieben Kerzenflammen beschreiben einen anmutigen Bogen wie Sternschnuppen, bevor sie die Tischdecke in Brand setzen. An Harrys Schulter vorbei schießt Lupin einen Zauber aus seinem Stab und erstickt die Flammen, dann schiebt er Harry zur Seite und wagt sich vorsichtig in den Raum.

„And when you need me, and you think I'm gonna be there when you call…" singt Sirius seine Mutter an, und Harry sieht ein Glitzern auf seinen Wangen, Schweißperlen vielleicht, „you dont know me… you dont know me at all!"

Harry weiß nicht, ob man Sirius zurückholen soll von seinem Höllentrip, er sieht nicht glücklich aus, aber _echt_, und Harry spürt ein heißes Verlangen, auf den Tisch zu springen und mit ihm dort zu sein, _echt_ zu sein, anzukommen in einer Wirklichkeit, in der Gefühle existieren, in der man sie rauslassen kann, in der man abrechnen kann mit allem, was verletzt, einer Wirklichkeit, in der man Schmerz einfach niedersingen kann, keine Rücksicht, keine Verpflichtung, keine Vernunft, lieber Wut spüren als nichts spüren.

Lupin ist anderer Ansicht. Er lässt Sirius sein Gitarrensolo zu Ende bringen, dann hebt er vorsichtig den Tonabnehmer von der Platte. Sirius steht schwer atmend, lässt die Hände sinken, haltlos, streicht sich dann mit beiden Händen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Möchtest du vom Tisch runter kommen?" fragt Lupin sanft. Harry hat in den paar Tagen seit Weihnachten gelernt, dass es einen Tonfall gibt, den Lupin extra für Sirius reserviert hat, und er wäre lieber nicht dabei, wenn Lupin diesen Tonfall anschlägt, weich und fast zärtlich und viel zu privat, als dass Harry Zeuge sein wollte.

„Lass mich" sagt Sirius heiser. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht. You don't know me at all. Niemand kennt mich. Ich kenne mich selber nicht. Ich bin ein Fremder."

„Okay" sagt Lupin, unbeirrt. „Komm trotzdem runter vom Tisch, Fremder."

Er streckt die Hand aus, und Sirius ergreift sie, schlaff wie eine Marionette, und lässt sich vom Tisch helfen. Harry fragt sich, ob er es nicht sein sollte, der Sirius' Hand hält, aber dann wiederum ist dieser Mann ihm ein wenig unheimlich, ein Teenager mit alten Augen, oder ein Erwachsener mit Kinderblick, und etwas Gefährliches, Dunkles viel zu nah unter der Oberfläche, und er ist froh, seine Hand und seine eigenen dunklen Abgründe bei sich zu behalten.

Lupin ist mild und unbeirrt, als würde er jeden Tag einen verhinderten Rockmusiker vom Tisch holen. Er nimmt eine zertretene rote Rose vom Tisch, sie ist geknickt und lässt die Blätter hängen.

„Schade drum" sagt er und dreht den Stengel zwischen den Fingern. Sirius nimmt sie ihm ab und berührt Lupins Lippen mit den zerquetschten Blättern, und Lupin weicht der Berührung aus, gerade so viel als nötig, es ist ein Nein zu einem Angebot, das Harry nicht versteht und nicht verstehen will, aber das Nein hat kein Ausrufezeichen.

„Wo ist mein Leben?" sagt Sirius. „Moony? Ich will mein Leben zurück."

„Es ist hier" sagt Lupin sanft. „Und es ist noch etwas davon übrig. Du musst nur gut darauf aufpassen, ab jetzt."

Hinter Harry ist Bewegung und ein leises Klingeln von Glöckchen, und dann ist wieder eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, er fragt sich, wie es kommt, dass ihm ständig jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legt, aber Professor Liguster hat etwas Beruhigendes, Schwesterliches, und eigentlich fühlt ihre Hand sich so schlecht gar nicht an.

„Wird alles gut" sagt Professor Liguster, und dann schiebt sie ihn an, in Richtung des Fremden mit dem Kindergesicht, und Sirius wischt sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versucht zu lächeln.

„He, Harry" sagt er. „Ich… hm. Tut mir leid."

„Ist okay" sagt Harry, und dann weiß er nicht, was er noch sagen soll, und Sirius weiß es offenbar auch nicht, und sie stehen voreinander, hilflos und ein bisschen verlegen, und hinter Sirius macht Lupin ein paar leise Schritte zur Tür.

„Wisst ihr was?" sagt Professor Liguster von der Tür. „Ich finde, ihr solltet ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wenn euch danach ist. Ich denke, das würde euch beiden gut tun. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Cool" sagt Sirius und bringt ein zittriges Lächeln zustande. „Ich meine… wenn… das für dich okay ist."

„Ja" sagt Harry, ein bisschen atemlos. Das Dunkle, Gefährliche ist weg, vielleicht ist es in die Luftgitarre geflossen, und beinahe sieht dieser Mann aus wie der Patenonkel-Großerbruder-Vaterersatz, den Harry sich über Sommer und Winter und Sommer erträumt hat.

„Ja" sagt Harry wieder. „Cool."

Sirius' Lächeln verbreitert sich, und Harry erkennt den strahlenden Trauzeugen vom Hochzeitsfoto, nur ein Schatten davon, aber er ist da. Er atmet aus. Das ist der Mann, der seinen Vater besser gekannt hat als die meisten. Der eine Rolle in Harrys Leben gespielt hat, auch wenn Harry sich nicht erinnert: der ihn geschaukelt hat und ihm einen Schnuller in den Mund gesteckt hat, vielleicht, Harry weiß nicht so genau, was man mit Babys macht, aber da gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie tief vergraben ist.

„Was willst du machen?" fragt Sirius.

Harry muss nicht überlegen.

„Pizza" sagt er. „Und einen Film, der ab achtzehn ist. Mit viel Blut. _Underworld_. Das wäre cool."

„Abgemacht" sagt Sirius. „Wer geht Pizza holen? Emilia?"

„Meinetwegen" sagt Professor Liguster. „Dieser Fidelius-Zauber hat seine Nachteile, wirklich. Man kann nicht mal den Pizzadienst anrufen."

„Was ist mit den Hausaufgaben?" fragt Lupin. „Ihr wisst doch, ich bin immer der Spielverderber. Morgen ist Schulbeginn, und da gibt es noch ein Problem mit einer Null."

„Vergiss die Null" sagt Sirius. „Ich schreibe ihm eine Entschuldigung. Ich bin der Pate, oder?"

Lupin hebt die Schultern und lächelt ein bisschen. „Wenn du meinst" sagt er.

„Aber mir schreibt keiner eine Entschuldigung" sagt Ron niedergeschlagen. „Und ich kriege auch immer nur Null."

„Dann komm" sagt Lupin. „Wenn wir uns ranhalten, schaffen wir das noch bis zu deinem Spiel. Was war es noch?"

„Fußball" sagt Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Was wollt ihr drauf?" fragt Emilia Liguster.

„Salami" sagen Harry und Sirius wie aus einem Mund, sehen sich dann an und grinsen. Es fühlt sich gut an, denkt Harry. Alles ist schwierig, und nichts ist perfekt, aber wann ist es das schon.

„Gehen wir runter?" fragt Sirius. Harry nickt.

Draußen auf dem Gang dreht sich Sirius noch einmal um und hält den Zauberstab durch die Tür, hinter der noch die Kerzen um die verwüstete Festtafel brennen.

„Time to say goodbye" sagt er, und dann löscht er die Kerzen im Zimmer mit einem einzigen Zauber.


End file.
